Captain Tsubasa Wiki
is a collaborative website about Captain Tsubasa series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to help you get started! Captain Tsubasa (キャプテン翼) is a popular long running Japanese manga, anime, and video game series, originally created by Yoichi Takahashi in 1980. The series mainly revolves around the sport of Football (soccer). We need your help to expand the Captain Tsubasa wiki. We aim to make it the best resource of Captain Tsubasa in English. Any collaboration is more than welcome. =Captain Tsubasa sections= *Series overview Characters *School teams/Clubs *National teams *Other players/characters Storyline *Captain Tsubasa *World Youth Saga *Road to 2002 *Golden-23 Manga Regular series *Captain Tsubasa (1981) *Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Saga (1994) *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (2001) *Captain Tsubasa: Golden-23 (2005) *Captain Tsubasa: Rising Sun (2014) Special short stories *Captain Tsubasa (1980) (the pilot of the series. Some characters debuted here.) *Boku wa Misaki Taro (1984) (later published as a special oneshot in 1987) *Captain Tsubasa: Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth (1993) Captain Tsubasa short stories Dreamfield *Volume 1 **Captain Tsubasa Millennium Dream (2000) **Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Final Countdown (2002) **Captain Tsubasa: Golden Dream (2004) *Volume 2 **Captain Tsubasa 25th Anniversary (2005) **Captain Tsubasa: Golden 23 Japan Dream 2006 (2006) *Captain Tsubasa 3109 All Records (2003) *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Go for 2006 (5 chapters included in the 15th volume of Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002) *Captain Tsubasa F.C.R.B. Stadium Opening Match *Captain Tsubasa: All Star Game (2005) (one-shot; 5 chapters) *Captain Tsubasa - Weekly Jump 40th Anniversary (2008) *Captain Tsubasa: Kaigai Gekito Hen in Calcio (2009) *Captain Tsubasa: En la Liga - Kaigai Gekito Hen (2010) Anime *Captain Tsubasa (1983, TV series) *Captain Tsubasa: Europe Daikessen (1985, Movie) *Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nihon Jr. (1985, Movie) *Captain Tsubasa: Asu ni Mukatte Hashire! (1986, Movie) *Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup (1986, Movie) *Shin Captain Tsubasa (1989, OVA) *Captain Tsubasa: Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth (1994, Movie) (It was released as an OVA in 1995, but it was shown in 1994 as part of the Jump Super Tour '95 *Captain Tsubasa J (1994, TV series) *Captain Tsubasa (2001, TV series) (more commonly known as Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 and Road to Dream) Videogames Famicom *Captain Tsubasa (Famicom) *Captain Tsubasa 2: Super Striker (Famicom) NES *Tecmo Cup Soccer Game (NES) Super Famicom *Captain Tsubasa 3: Kotei no Chosen (SFC) *Captain Tsubasa 4: Pro no Rival Tachi (SFC) *Captain Tsubasa 5: Hasha no Shogo Campione (SFC) *Captain Tsubasa J: The Way to World Youth (SFC) Game Boy *Captain Tsubasa VS (GB) *Captain Tsubasa J: Zenkoku Seiha Heno Chosen (GB) Mega Drive *Tecmo Cup Football Game (SMD) Mega-CD *Captain Tsubasa (MCD) PlayStation *Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX) *Captain Tsubasa: Aratanaru Densetsu Josho (PSX) PlayStation 2 *Captain Tsubasa (PS2) Game Boy Advance *Captain Tsubasa: Eiko no Kiseki (GBA) GameCube *Captain Tsubasa: Ogon Sedai no Chosen (NGC) PC *Captain Tsubasa: Jikkyo Typing (PC) Mobile Phone *Captain Tsubasa: Nankatsu vs. Toho (Mobile) *Captain Tsubasa Mini-game (Mobile) *Captain Tsubasa: Golden-23 - Asia Gekito Hen (Mobile) DS *Captain Tsubasa: Gekito no Kiseki (NDS) Webgame *Captain Tsubasa - Tsukurou Dream Team (Social game) Special appearances *Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (Famicom) *Jump Ultimate Stars (NDS) Music *Captain Tsubasa (OST) *Shin Captain Tsubasa (OST) *Captain Tsubasa J (OST) *Captain Tsubasa Road To 2002 / Road To Dream (OST) *Captain Tsubasa Holland Youth (OST) *2009-08-15: Several articles have been added. *2008-12-25: Removed opinions from the Captain Tsubasa video games. *2008-10-01: Added several videogames and anime related things. *2008-09-30: The general layout is done. *Are you a fan of Captain Tsubasa? Then help us by writing about a character, manga, anime or videogame that you enjoyed. If you believe there is something missing, help us by writing about it. To create an article, simply write the article's title in the input box below. de:Captain Tsubasa Wiki fr:Wiki Captain Tsubasa ja:キャプテン翼_Wiki